Friendship is Socialization
by xXSakuraTreeXx
Summary: This is a story about the Mane Six on Earth. They are all sent to a house to live together for a year, with no access to their families. Tongues will sting and heads will roll
1. Chapter 1

I climb up the steps to the building. My mother's worlds echo in my mind. "This is what's best for you. You need to socialise more."

They were the last words she spoke to me before she pushed me out of the car and drove off. Right, so what's best for me is living with 5 other strangers for a year and not being allowed to go home. Well, thanks mum, I love you too.

I pull myself up the last step, dreading what the condition of the five other numbskulls will be. Taking a deep breath, I knock loudly on the door.

The door opens. Standing in front of me are two girls. One has straight pink hair, and is wearing a grey school uniform style outfit. The other has platinum blonde hair, and is wearing overalls, which are a depressing shade of orange. Depressing, that's a word I know all to well. My thoughts are interrupted by the platinum blonde one talking.

"Howdy, I'm Jacklynne. I'm guessing your one of the six girls that I'm going to be living with in this hell hole?"

"You got that right." I reply.

The pink haired one giggles.

"You're funny!" She squeaks.

" Can I come in?" I ask.

They step aside, and I walk into the house. There is a kitchen in plain sight, as well as a rather large dining table. As I walk forward, I can see a hallway. I go over, and look down it. All the doors are labelled with signs. " Bathroom, Bedroom, Study, Library, Rumpus, Design Studio and Gym. Everything a girl could ever need.

Suddenly, a cough erupts from one of the rooms. I walk towards the sound, which I'm pretty sure came from the design studio. As I push the door open, an ear-splitting squeak comes from it.

"Hello?" I say.

" Hello darling." An extremely sophisticated voice replies. I stick my head further in, and see a girl with deep purple hair, sitting at a mahogany bench, sewing what looked to be a dress. Just to make sure I ask

" What's that your sewing? I ask

" Oh, it's just a dress for Violet, one of the girls that's staying with us."

**I know this is a really short chapter, but the next ones will be way longer! Hope you enjoyed this. Just for a little bit of side info:**

**Straight pink hair: Pinkie Pie**

**Overalls: Applejack**

**Girl in design studio: Rarity**

**Violet: Fluttershy**

**Twilight will be introduced next chapter**

**Girl telling the story is Rainbow Dash**

**Next Update on Tuesday**


	2. Meeting the Roommates

**Hey Guys, this is a bit early, but oh well J**

I walk over to the desk to get a closer look. Sitting on the desk is a lilac dress, with three butterflies stitched onto it.

"I just have to add the beads to the hem and neckline, and it will be done." The girl says.

"It's lovely!" I reply.

All of a sudden, my thought chain was broken by a loud scream.

The girl and I run out of the room quickly, just in time to see a girl reading a book faint. I run over and kneel down beside her.

"Are you ok," I screech urgently, in an effort to try to wake her up. Another girl comes over, one that I haven't seen before, and whacks her over the head. Slowly her eyes open.

"What happened?" The girl moans.

" You fainted." The girl next to me says.

" Who are you?" She says, still slightly dazed from her fall.

" My name is Violet." The aforementioned girl replies.

" And my name is Xena!" I add, smiling.

Deciding to join in, all the other girls in the room start saying their names

"Mah Name is Jacklynne" The blonde one says.

" My name is Sapphire." The one from the design studio continues.

"And my name's Diane." The depressed pink one finishes.

"Well my name is Lilia, nice to meet you." The girl that fainted says, now fully awake.

I hold my hand out, and she takes it, and pulls herself up. She looks around for a second, and then sighs.

"I'm guessing this is death trap we will be staying in for the next year?" She asks.

"Yep, sure is." I say, with a slight grin on my face.

"Surely the princess would have found us something better than this." Lilia groans.

"How do you know the princess?" Jacklynne asks.

"I am her personal protégé." Lilia replies.

"What'd you do to end up here then?" I ask.

" I spend most says in the town library reading books on myths and legends, you connect the dots." She says, deadpan.

" I've never been any good at those," I say. That gets a laugh out of all 5 girls.

" So Xena, you seem nice, why are you here?" Sapphire asks.

" My mother wanted me to 'get outside and make some friends'. She says I always spend way too much time on my PS3." I say, mimicking my mother's voice. Everyone laughs again. Then there is silence.

" Who wants to go shopping?" Sapphire asks.

Everyone except Jacklynne and I raise our hands. Then slowly, Jacklynne raises her hand.

" Oh fine, " I groan. All the girls cheer.


	3. Mall Madness

**New Chapter! **

Once we get to the mall, it is about lunchtime.

"Meet here in about 2 hours." Diane says.

Everybody goes their separate ways. Except me, I just sit on a bench, thinking about what to do. Then I get an idea.

I go into the jewellery store. I was going to get a gift for the girls I was going to be staying with. I scan the shelves, one by one. Then, I see them. 6 gold necklaces, each with a gem encrusted in them. A red lightning bolt, an orange apple, a purple diamond, a pink balloon, a pale pink butterfly, and a blue star. I pick up all six of them, and take them to the counter. After they are payed for, about 10 minutes later, I head towards our meeting spot. I pass shop after shop. Just for fun, I decide to look in a hat store. I scan all the isles, but find nothing. Then I see something in the display window. A leather cowboy hat with a gold buckle. Jacklynne. I go up to the counter.

"May I please have the cowboy hat in the window?" I ask the attendant.

"Sure, dearie, just let me get it for you."

So she does. Five minutes later, I walk out with a new bag. I walk towards the meeting place, only to find all the other girls already there.

"What took ya so long?" Jacklynne says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I got held up at the check-out." I say with a massive grin.  
"Should we go?" Asks Diane.

" Yep!" The other girls and I say simultaneously.

Once we get back home, we all flop down onto the 4 couches in the living room. Seeing this as the perfect moment, I bust out the bags I got from the mall.

" What's in the bag?" Lilia asks.

Slowly, I pull out her necklace. Her eyes widen as she sees it.

"Oh Xena! Thank you!" Lilia half screams. Sapphires eyes are practically bulging out of her head, so I give her hers next. When I hand it to her, she looks as if she is going to pass out from its sheer beauty.

" Oh my god Xena! This is so beautiful!" She shrieks. I hand out the other necklaces one by one.

"I have one more thing for you, Jacklynne," I say. I open the other bag and pull out the hat.

She stops in mid-movement. I chuck her the hat, and she catches it and puts it on her head.

" Thank you so much, sugarcube" she says, and I notice a single tear slide down her face

" Who wants lunch?" Violet asks in a barely audible voice.

"Me!"

"Me too!"

" Ditto!"

"Double Ditto"

"Sure!"

**And so another chapter bursts into existence. Next Chapter will probably be out tomorrow. School tomorrow :)**


End file.
